Raven in the Nine Circles of hell
by Judgement Mathew
Summary: Something is horribly wrong in Ravens mind as she travels into her mind she is transported to a Hell almost exactly like the one Dante wrote of in the Divine Comedy
1. Circle 1 Limbo

Raven in the nine circles of Dante's hell.  
  
Raven turned violently in her sleep, tangling herself in her sheets. She woke with a start from her horrible dream consisting of flashes of brimstone fire and mangled screaming people. She felt horrible she didn't know what to do she was surprised her powers hadn't destroyed something it was almost like she wasn't even in the titan tower during her dream. She had to get to the bottom of this, she stepped out of her bed untangling herself from her sheets with as much grace as possible and sat cross legged on the floor. Raven pulled the hood of her cape down over her purplish blueish hair and closed her eyes opening the path to her mind"azarath metreone zinthose"she muttered letting herself getting swallowed by the black recesses of her mind.  
  
The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate its contents  
H.P. Lovecraft, The call of Cthulhu"  
  
Inferno  
Circle one:Limbo the virtuous pagans and unbaptized children  
  
Raven one was in the middle of a dimly lit chamber of a cave this wasn't her mind. The sound of many sighs escaping many lips was to be heard, Raven walked over to a prostate figure huddled in a fetal position "what bothers you and everyone in this room" Raven asked. The man remained as he was not answering Raven,she tried asking the same question to several other people but with the same amount of luck as the first. Suddenly a poetic heavenly voice spoke behind her "they will not answer you sister" Raven turned around calmly to find herself facing a tall man robed in white(i cant give you much more of a accurate description sorry) "who are you" Raven asked in her usual tone of voice. " I am Virgil the poet, Raven" the robed man explained "how did you know my name and where am I" Raven asked her curiosity rising about this place and about the strange man who stood before her " you are in hell in the first circle Limbo the people here are not tortured because they have not refused God there only punishment his hopelessness, I was here once but then i accepted Christ and was taken from this hopelessness." Virgil explained ignoring Ravens question on how he knew her name. "Ok why am i here then i haven't died so there is no way i should be in any sort of after life"Raven said more of a statement then a question "to see and understand sister, come there is much more to be had, before you can leave.". Finding no other options Raven followed the heavenly body through the hopeless shades.  
  
this is the first chapter of my first fan fic I hope you all like it please read and review  
  
o yeah don't ask me how Virgil is speaking english, he just is so there hahahahha.  
  
Ma‡ 


	2. Circle 2 the lustfull

I don't own or have rights to the Inferno or Teen Titans, Duh !  
  
Circle:2 The Carnal  
  
Virgil led Raven away from the depressed spirits of the pagans to a ledge which led to a smaller circle. Virgil grasped Raven hand she was surprised by the warmth that emitted from it even in such a cold place, then Raven used her powers to float them both safely down the ledge. As they landed at the threshold of the second circle the moans of the sinners greeted them. " Behold sister the Judge Minos" Raven look past a long line of sinners to where Virgil was pointing, at the end of this line sat a demon who looked like a half man half bull but had a longed scaly pointed demon tail. Raven watched as a sinner walked up to Minos from the line of sinners and confess everything to the demon the demon then passed Judgment on the sinner and wrapped his large tail around the sinner five times creating five coils. "what's he doing" Raven asked Virgil looked at her and began to offer and explanation "The sinner confesses his sins to Minos then Minos decides how many circles the shade shall descend and shows the number by the amount of coils on his tail when he wraps it around the sinner". "I see" Raven said as she continued walking with Virgil past the line of sinners to get to the second circle. But soon Minos blocked there path "move" commanded Virgil the bull demon flinched but held his ground. Minos leaned his head close to Ravens and sniffed her his breath smelt of old eggs and decayed flesh."Can i help you" Raven said trying her best to keep last nights supper down,the bull demon lifted his head up "smells like a witch but yet she's not dead, Iv not judged a witch in a while maybe just maybe i can Judge you" Minos said in a half bestial voice, with that the bull demon swung his large scaly devil tail at Raven trying to crush her with the sheer force of the blow, quickly Raven summoned a dark matter shield straining to keep the shield up under the pressure of the blow. A bright light filled Raven's eyes and the commanding voice of Virgil said "enough hinder us no more, shame of the rape of Europa" as the bright light faded Raven could clearly see Minos skulking a way embarrassed.  
  
Virgil continued on as if nothing had happened Raven followed him. Soon Raven found herself in a place where the chorus of the damned shrieked blasphemes messages to the Christian God, in this place souls bound together were whipped violently in a strong wind from even a distance made Ravens cloak wave violently in the air. "Here are the sinners of the flesh the lustful they are trapped together in death as they trapped each other in life the wind carries them against there will just as there passion did in life" Virgil explained Raven lifted an eyebrow even though the motion was covered up by the hood of her cloak she showed no sign of emotion or pity otherwise "No pity for the damned sister, just as well, come one pure as you are mustn't stand in the winds of lust to long let us continue" Virgil said walking through the spirits and down another path  
  
End of Chapter 2 hope you like it its much better than the first chapter review are welcome  
  
Minos: was a king in greek mythology who was born to Europa by Zeus who slept with her in cow form so thats why he takes the form of a half bull in the inferno to represent the form of the rapist of his mother.  
  
Ma‡ 


	3. Circle 3 the Gluttons

Thanks Blackshield for reading my story, and thanks a lot ExiledKnight for the good review glad to know someone else know what the Divine Comedy is. Psst don't tell anyone I've only read the Inferno  
  
Speak of the Devil and he shall appear  
  
Chapter 3 Mean while at the titans tower "Friends I have not seen Raven all day, and she is not answering her bedroom door even though i hear voices coming from her room" Starfire said excitedly to the Teen titans spread throughout the living room who were watching a movie half heartedly. "Its probably nothing Star, but I guess can go check it out if you want" Robin said standing up from the U shaped couch  
  
Circle:3 The Gluttons Raven descended another ledge with Virgil putting them in the third circle. A steady poor of dirty water, hail and snow fell from the sky adding to the putrid waste from which Raven was wading ankle deep through her cape trailing through the muck. Soon Virgil stopped her as they came upon the first wraith his naked fat body chained to the ground waste covering his stretched skin and torn stomach, Raven looked up, seeing a great distance was covered by wraiths enduring the same punishment in the middle of this field of spirits was a great monster who had the body of a dog with three human heads and dragon jaws. The beast was kneeling tearing the stomach of the damned his claws scraping his victim causing blood to come up from the great gushes all the while each of his mouths fed on a different spirits stomach chewing away at the intestines and licking the blood, the monsters hunger never ceasing. "These are the spirits of the gluttons who wasted there life wallowing in food in filth now there punishment is to be food for the glutton beast Cerebus". Cerebus lifted one of his grotesque heads up sniffing the air when something caught his attention soon all his focus was on Raven he charged after her quickly covering the distance between them "Azarath Metreone Zinthose" Raven said feeling the power in those words, black energy surrounded her hands and three large rocks rose from the ground surrounded by the same energy simultaneously they flung themselves at Cerubus each one crashing into his skull causing blood to squirt from his eyes ears or whatever appendage was crushed by the missile, but Cerebus continued to charge his eyes red from rage and busted blood veins in his eyes. Virgil stepped in front of Raven and scooped up a handful of the waste that covered the ground and flung it at the mad beast, Cerebus stopped his charge eating the projectiles of waste that were flung at him in mid air. Eyes wide Cerebus retched on the waste the blood of his victims coming up in thick streams of vomit. Clearly no longer interested Cerebus let Raven and Virgil pass.  
  
"No answer" Robin said letting his arm fall defeated by his side as he stared at Raven's doorway. "What if Star's right what if Raven is in trouble" he thought "well there's only one way to find out" Robin stepped through the doorway of Raven' room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see Raven sitting indian style in the middle of her floor her eyes wide open in a horrifying trance. "Raven" Robin said reaching a hand out to the dazed figure.  
  
Third chapter you like hahahah please read and review.  
  
Im going to be gone for three weeks so this is all your getting for a while sorry everybody  
  
Mat 


	4. Circle 4 the horders and wasters

alright first off I would like to apologize to NNY273000 I wasn't verbally lashing him with my review I was just screwing around on the computer that review wasn't soley directed to him either and I guess it came across that way . Secondly I would like to thank everybody I forced into reading and reviewing this story you know who you are cough.  
  
I got a hellhound dog That hellhound dogs gonna rip your face off -Misfits  
hellhound  
  
Chapter 4 Robin reached toward Raven, horrified at the expression on her face with her eyes rolled in the back of her head and drool running down her bottom lip. "Raven" Robin whispered, Raven began twitching and convulsing violently. Horrified Robin backed up closer to the metal door preparing himself for a quick retreat if necessary. Ravens white eyes fixed on Robin as he began to move "PAPA SATAN PAPA SATAN ALLEPE" Raven began to shriek spittle flying from her lips. Robin snapped and fled from Ravens room as fast as possible to summon the other Titans.  
  
Circle 4 "PAPA SATAN PAPA SATAN ALLEPE" the grotesque creature clucked in Ravens face his large dagger like teeth that lay in plastic looking lips leaned closer to Ravens face. Raven closed her eyes trying to control her emotions "Azarath Metreone Zinthos" Raven mutter trying to summon a energy shield to push the horrible devil away from her to no avail her she was having to much of a hard time trying to keep down the fear growing within in her. "Peace you wolf of Hell. Choke back your bile and let its venom blister your own throat. Our passage through this pit is willed on high by that same throne that loosed the angel wrath of Michael on ambition and mutiny,"(I know I quoted the poem so sue me no don't really)Virgil said to the creature menacing Raven. With a startled gasp the leathery looking devil collapsed choking blood spilling from its eyes and mouth soon it was naught but dead clay upon the grounds of hell. Raven and Virgil descended down the rocky path to the fourth circle of hell. Raven gasped as she saw what lay ahead of her ther in the center of the circle were many wraiths in a clawing and beating at each other blood flying in the air such as would be in a battle field two groups each fighting to roll enourmess weights at the other group there chest straining only stopping to swat at one of the other group a chorus could be heard one group howled "why do you hoard" and the other group screamed "why do you waste"eternally rolling there weights from one side to another. "Behold sister the souls of the hoarders and waster" he said pointing his finger to the two batteling groups "Ya I noticed" Raven sneered sarcastically having a growing hate for having to travel through this horrible place "Whats the point of me being here any way, Im no Catholic this is my mind why are you even here" Raven asked Virgil coldy "Have you know understanding sister were no longer in your mind" Virgil replied normally as if Raven hadn't just flung spitefull words at him.  
  
Back in Titan tower  
  
"Do we have to do this" Beastboy said pleadingly to a Robin who was holding Ravens mirror to her mind. "Yes" Robin said all the other Titans nodded in agreement except for a scared looking Beastboy . "We have to do this for Raven" Cyborg said pointing to the squirming figure of Raven in a strait jacket(everybody keeps strait jackets handy buy yours today) "Lets go" Robin says holding out the mirror so every one can stare into it.  
  
That papa satan gibberish I kept it the same as in the original Inferno so it wont rhyme in English and im thinking papa satan means pope satan  
  
Yep that's it for chapter 4 hope you all enjoy it review and tell me how you like it O ya and Jesus told me to tell you all to stay in school and don't do drugs  
  
Mat 


	5. Cirle 5 prt1 sullen

At this moment I would like to thank everybody for reading and reviewing keep it up. O and thanks Exiled Knight for helping me with that quote(below)  
  
Efficiut Daemones, ut quae non sunt, sic tamen quasi sint, conspicienda bominibus exhibeant (Devils so work that things that are not, appear to men as if they were real)  
  
-Lactantius  
  
Chapter 5. Lights flashed before the titans eyes as they were sucked into a vortex. Strange sounds assaulted there ears while a growing blackness engulfed them(like in willy wonka in the chocolate factory) Robin hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him, as he twisted around on the ground trying to catch his breath he could tell that he was laying on a pure whit platform. Slowly Robin worked his way up into a standing position catching his breath, Robin scanned the surrounding area noticing that the rest of the titans were sprawled out on the same platform "they must have had a worst landing than I had" Robin said scratching at his hair, slowly one by one the rest of the titans got up.  
  
Circle 5 "Virgil" Raven said looking down at a black boiling spring where thousands of bubbles came up and wraiths in the muck beat and clawed at each other mixing there blood with the dirty black water. "Sister, these are the sullen they did not enjoy Gods gift to them of life and now they are stuck in the marsh of the river Styx with nothing to live for and to be endlessly tortured by there fellow men and burning water, listen and here what they cry" Virgil said answering Ravens question with out her even answering it.  
  
"Sullen were we in the air made sweet by the Sun: in the glory of his shining our hearts pored a bitter smoke. Sullen were we begun sullen we lie in this ditch forever. The tortured wraiths cried there voices gargling in there throats from the muck that clogged them.  
  
Raven and Virgil made there way around the muck until Virgil stopped them at the base of a great stone tower. And at the top of the tower a flame shown.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"this is different from last time we were here" Cyborg said now standing upright. "Guess Raven decided to redecorate" Beastboy said cracking a joke but only getting evil looks in return from the other Titans. "What is this place" Robin said staring up at the sky which was also a pure white with no flaws. Suddenly a barrage of words hit the titans ears or maybe rather there minds so words as "witch, heathen, evil". "what the" Cyborg yelled stumbling backwards "get out" a commanding voice boomed from the sky "I Joshua Rogers command you to leave interfere not you devils" Suddenly the scenary around them began to change and they were back at Titans tower clutching Ravens mirror.  
  
Hoped you like the fifth chapter ill be continued the fifth circle in the next chapter it's a fairly large circle . O and at this point im guessing this story is going to be around fourteen chapters twenty at most . Happy reading  
  
Mat 


End file.
